


Everything I'm Searching For

by SuperNebula (FanWorks)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Corny, Crack, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Pick Up Lines, all the horrible pick up lines, omg I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWorks/pseuds/SuperNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's stuck in a boring dead end job until one day a tall flirty stranger comes up to him and flips his world around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I'm Searching For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fannibal121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibal121/gifts).



“Hello, welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?”

“Uh, yes. I would like a Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With…..

This is about the time that Will tunes out. He sometimes wonders why he has to ask to take people’s orders if they obviously lined up to order in the first place. He also wonders about life and people and why they do things that they never really want to do. Unfortunately, Will’s tuning out has become such a common occurrence that he has to ask the customer what they said 3 times before he actually listens. But you can’t blame him. Working in a dead-end job in a dead-end part of town with absolutely no goal for the future, and not to mention his lack of friends could make even the most optimistic person bored out of their shitty minds. 

Will has always been hopeful though, he always dreamed someone would come long and sweep him off his feet, he has always dreamed that one day his house would burn down and he would be forced to move away. But nothing ever happened. Sometimes Will would get so desperate that he would even wish to get hit by a car just to have some excitement in his life. That never happened either. 

“Um, excuse me?” The chubby lady over the counter began waving in his face. “Are you even listening?” 

“Uh, Sorry, I-um, could you please say that again?” Will choked out, he’s never had very good social skills, in fact, his social skills are practically non-existent. Which is always why he has never been able to have a single friend in his life. 

“I said I wanted a Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice.” The lady demanded.

*******************

What Will didn’t know was that somewhere in another town, in another city, in another world to him; was a man with the world. He had: talent, power, money, friends, a nice paying career, social skills, intelligence, and let’s not forget his looks. Now it wasn’t that Will didn’t have all of that, it was just, he didn’t believe he had any of it. You see, the difference is, that Will thought he was small and unloved; but Hannibal knew he was capable of anything and everything.

*******************

The Plane skidded slightly on the icy runway as it landed. Hannibal and jack had come to investigate a series of crimes in the local area.  
“I need a coffee.” Jack complained, shivering and stretching from the long plane trip. 

“We are not needed at the mortuary until tomorrow morning.” Hannibal noted as he looked at his expensive silver Rolex. 

“Good. That gives us plenty of time to drink coffee and get used to this damn cold.” Jack replied already walking out the exit of the airport and down the next street. 

After asking for directions to the nearest coffee shop they slowly trekked their way to the Starbucks closest to their hotel. By this point it had started to snow and both jack and Hannibal were pleased to enter the warm store. 

Jack approached the counter where a rather uninterested and bored man said flatly “hello, welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?”

“Yeah, I’d like a black coffee.”

“What size would you like?”

“The biggest you got.”

“Thank you that would be $5.25 sir.” Jack handed the money to the man without a word and stood next to the counter and waited for his drink. 

“You want one, Hannibal?” Hannibal looked to jack, he normally made his own coffee; he couldn’t stand horrid, cheap, instant coffee. But he looked to the rather depressed man serving and he couldn’t help himself. 

Just after his lunch shift two men walked through the door and were obviously cold and exhausted from the snow. Will noted immediately that the taller, better dressed man looked rather attractive in his obviously tailor made, dark blue, checkered suit. 

The shorter man walked up to the counter and ordered his drink, Will was thankful that he managed to pay attention the man. After he made the first drink the incredibly well dressed man approached the counter. 

“Excuse-me, are you a thief?” 

Will was shocked “Um –no, sir, did you lose something?”

“Yes, actually, I lost my heart and I think you stole it.”

It took a few seconds for Will to realise what the man had said, and when he did he couldn’t hide the blush that creeped across his face. The well-dressed man must have seen it because he smiled at him. 

“Well actually, stealing hearts is just your day job isn’t it? 

“I-I’m sorry?” 

“You must be a magician because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.”

At this point Will was incredibly embarrassed and mainly confused. 

“Um- would you like a drink?”

“Are you asking me to have a drink with you?” Hannibal pulled the biggest, cockiest smiles he could ever manage. 

“Um-I-uh- no I wasn’t.”

“Well I accept anyway, what time do you have to be back in heaven? I’m sure god will miss his most important angel if you stay on earth too long.”

Will thought his heart would explode, or was it his head? He had no idea he was totally confused and to make matters worse his stomach was doing some weird acrobatics and he was so nervous he felt like throwing up. He thought he was going to faint at any second. 

“So, do you have a name or can I call you mine?”

Will’s blush got deeper and deeper with every word. He was never any good at flirting, and especially with people that he actually thought were attractive. “My-my name is Will” he spluttered out finally. 

“Well, Will, your legs must be tired because you’ve been running through my mind all afternoon…. I'm glad you work in a coffee store because I’m liking you a latte.” 

“I’m sorry I think I lost my number” Hannibal said rummaging through his pockets and looking sad. “Could I have yours?”

Will gave up. He didn't know what was going through his mind; but all he knew was that a tall cute stranger came up to him and asked for his number so what do you do? Give it to them. Duh. 

“Yeah- um-” Will grabbed a cup that was behind him and wrote his number on it. “What’s your name?” He finally built up the courage to ask.

“You can call me Nemo because I’m never afraid to touch the butt.” 

Will was finally building up his courage. He laughed and smiled at the mysterious man. “I’m sorry, my ability to speak was taken away by your beauty, but I’m starting to build up a tolerance.”

Hannibal smiled back, then changed his expression entirely and frantically looked around the room “Was that an earthquake, or did you just rock my world?” 

Will felt strangely comfortable around this man “No, I think you’re just suffering from a lack of vitamin me.”

Hannibal smiled widely at him. “Your hand looks heavy let me hold it for you.” Hannibal reached over and grabbed Will’s hand. Hannibal noted how soft and delicate they felt.

Will thought maybe that Hannibal played the piano because he had incredibly slender and delicate fingers. 

“You must be a keyboard, because you’re just my type.”

“On a scale of one to America, how free are you tonight?” Hannibal asked leaning slightly closer to Will. 

“Oh honey, I’m America.”

“Good, because on a scale of 1 to 10 you’re a 9 and I’m the 1 you need.”

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.”

“Come on Hannibal let’s go back to the hotel.” Jack called from behind them. “We need to get some work done before tomorrow.”

“I’m coming.” Hannibal smiled at Will and turned around and left carrying the cup with Will’s number on it. He looked down at the cup and on it was written:

Was your father a thief? ‘Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.  
Call me: 0465 4325 792

‘Hannibal’ Will thought to himself. “Well, he must be google, because he’s got everything I’m searching for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! sorry about all the pick up lines. Written for an insanely addicted friend, you know who you are ;)


End file.
